For a given type of golf club (e.g., driver, iron, putter, wedge), the golfing consumer has a wide variety of variations to choose from. This variety is driven, in part, by the wide range in physical characteristics and golfing skill among golfers and by the broad spectrum of playing conditions that a golfer may encounter. For example, taller golfers require clubs with longer shafts; more powerful golfers or golfers playing in windy conditions or on a course with firm fairways may desire clubs having less shaft flex (greater stiffness); and a golfer may desire a club with certain playing characteristics to overcome a tendency in their swing (e.g., a golfer who has a tendency to hit low-trajectory shots may want to purchase a club with a greater loft angle). Variations in shaft flex, loft angle and handedness (i.e., left or right) alone account for 24 variations of the TaylorMade r7 460 driver.
Having such a large number of variations available for a single golf club, golfing consumers can purchase clubs with club head-shaft combinations that suit their needs. However, shafts and club heads are generally manufactured separately, and once a shaft is attached to a club head, usually by an adhesive, replacing either the club head or shaft is not easily done by the consumer. Motivations for modifying a club include a change in a golfer's physical condition (e.g., a younger golfer has grown taller), an increase the golfer's skill or to adjust to playing conditions. Typically, these modifications must be made by a technician at a pro shop. The attendant cost and time spent without clubs may dissuade golfers from modifying their clubs as often as they would like, resulting in a less-than-optimal golfing experience. Thus, there has been effort to provide golf clubs that are capable of being assembled and disassembled by the golfing consumer.
To that end, golf clubs having club heads that are removably attached to a shaft by a mechanical fastener are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,529 to Cackett et al. (hereinafter, “Cackett”) discloses a golf club with interchangeable head-shaft connections. The connection includes a tube, a sleeve and a mechanical fastener. The sleeve is mounted on a tip end of the shaft. The shaft with the sleeve mounted thereon is then inserted in the tube, which is mounted in the club head. The mechanical fastener secures the sleeve to the tube to retain the shaft in connection with the club head. The sleeve has a lower section that includes a keyed portion which has a configuration that is complementary to the keyway defined by a rotation prevention portion of the tube. The keyway has a non-circular cross-section to prevent rotation of the sleeve relative to the tube. The keyway may have a plurality of splines, or a rectangular or hexagonal cross-section.
While removably attachable golf club heads of the type represented by Cackett provide golfers with the ability to disassemble a club head from a shaft, it is necessary that they also provide club head-shaft interconnections that have the integrity and rigidity of conventional club head-shaft interconnection. For example, the manner in which rotational movement between the constituent components of a club head-shaft interconnection is restricted must have sufficient load-bearing areas and resistance to stripping. Consequently, there is room for improvement in the art.
Additionally, the center of gravity (CG) of a golf club head is a critical parameter of the club's performance. Upon impact, the position of the CG greatly affects launch angle and flight trajectory of a struck golf ball. Thus, much effort has been made over positioning the center of gravity of golf club heads. To that end, current driver and fairway wood golf club heads are typically formed of lightweight, yet durable material, such as steel or titanium alloys. These materials are typically used to form thin club head walls. Thinner walls are lighter, and thus result in greater discretionary weight, i.e., weight available for redistribution around a golf club head. Greater discretionary weight allows golf club manufacturers more leeway in assigning club mass to achieve desired golf club head mass distributions.
Golf swings vary among golfers. The mass properties (e.g., CG location, moment of inertia, etc.) and design geometry (e.g., static loft) of a given golf club may provide a high level of performance for a golfer having a relatively high swing speed, but not for a golfer having a relatively slower swing speed.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for golf club heads and golf clubs having designs that perform over a wide range of club head swing speeds. The present application fulfills this need and others.